By My Side
by TsundereNekoGirl
Summary: Piko and Miki were always best friends, and they both knew that if they parted they would both fall apart. One day, Miki says that her family is moving to the USA! Will Piko be alright on his own, or will he crumble? Will a certain pink haired male become his knight in shining armor? Rated T for violence!


**A/N: Okay, I felt like writing something sad for a change. There are a few pairings in this, and they are:**

**YuumaXPiko  
LukaXMiki  
CULXGalaco  
SLIGHT PikoXMiki  
****VERY SLIGHT PikoXGalaco. In ONE SCENE WHERE THEY HUG!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, but I have one UTAUloid. Still doesn't count.**

* * *

_She said she would be there. She said that she'd always be here. But now, she's gone. And I'm all alone._

"I'm so, so sorry Piko-kun. My parents...they said we're moving. To the United States." Miki sadly confessed, eyes glancing downwards as she shared the news with her best friend. Multi colored eyes widened as the white haired boy took in the news, stepping forward to hug the girl before him. The redhead burst out in tears, closely followed by her albino companion. Both stood there for a couple minutes, each sobbing into the other's shoulder. They both knew that if Miki left, Piko would be alone, everyone else in their neighborhood either bullied or ignored the fragile teen, and Miki was the only person who had ever cared.

"Wh-when are you leaving?" the small boy asked, still holding his friend close. The scarlet eyed girl pulled away, looking down as she responded. "Tomorrow...I just got the news..." She burst out into tears again, and the two friends spent the rest of the night trying to make the best of Miki's last hours in Japan and Piko's last hours of having a someone be there for him.

**~Time Skip: Next Day~**

"Here, this is my Skype address. Don't loose it." Miki commanded, handing a slip of paper to Piko.

"And here's mine." the albino responded, holding out a sheet of scrap paper. Both teens stared at the writing for a bit, memorizing the words incase they lost them. Then, a voice was heard above the chatter of the airport.

"MIKI! C'MON, OUR PLANE'S ABOUT TO LEAVE!"

"I guess I have to go..." Miki sighed, beginning to cry. Piko looked at her, a upset expression covering his features. For one last time, the two exchanged a tight hug.

"Sayonara, Miki-chan..."

* * *

Four months have past since she had left, and life alone was horrible. Everyday, Piko would be yelled at, hit, beaten, ignored. Everyday, no one would care. The albino would try to talk to Miki every day, but she never picked up. Maybe now she hated him too.

"Oi! Puffball! You still here?" a gruff voice yelled, the boy that owned it shoving Piko to the ground. "I thought you left with the red chick." A few other teens stepped out from behind the library, each tall and strong. The first guy grabbed the small albino by his collar, causing the boy to choke as he was lifted into the air. "No one else here to help you, gay piece of crap." A strong arm pulled backwards, punching the tiny boy in the stomach seconds later. One of the other boys pulled back his fist, this time swinging at Piko's face. The petite male called out, a bit of red blood beginning to drip from his mouth. "Worthless dirt!" Insult after insult bombarded the small boy as blow after blow wrecked his body. Screaming out in pain, the snowy haired male called out for somebody, anybody, to come help him. "Gay albinos like you don't belong here!"

With a final blow, the group of bullies began walking away, slamming Piko into the wall and letting him slump to the ground. A trickle of blood leaked from the tiny teen's forehead, adding to the now heavy flow from his mouth. About to black out, the boy heard two voices.

"Oh my Kami! Are you okay?" the first buzzed, seeming to be a girl in distress.

"Of course he isn't, Galaco! Those guys over there just beat him up! Here, you take him home and I'll deal with them." the second person exclaimed, also female. Slim arms lifted up the small male, placing him onto someone's shoulders. "Oh my! He's so light! Extremely underweight for someone his height!"

That was all Piko heard before he passed out.

**~Time Skip~**

"Hey, are you okay?"

Piko opened his eyes slowly to see a pair of pure gold orbs staring back at him. Shifting a bit, the albino groaned. "Wh...where am...I?"

"Oh! CUL, over here! He's awake!" the girl above him called, motioning for another person to come over. A scarlet haired female came into the albino's sight, blood red eyes locked on the small boy. _Red eyes, kinda like Miki... _

"Hey, so, who are you?" the taller girl asked, leaning against the couch that Piko was placed on. Sitting up to explain, the fragile male suddenly became aware of a searing pain that shot through his face. Crying out, he fell backwards and onto the wooden floor. The multi-colored girl squeaked in surprise before helping the pale boy up, the second girl running to grab bandages for he had re-opened the wound on his head on impact with the floor. "Ack! Oh Kami! You're bleeding!" Piko just sat up and smiled painfully at the two females.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it!" This statement caused the redhead's, CUL's, eyes to widen and the other girl, Galaco, to emit a gasp. "That's horrible!" Galaco cried, pulling Piko into a tight hug. The tiny boy blushed; that last time he had been hugged was by Miki. The only other physical contact that he had experienced over the past four months was hurtful punches, shoves, and kicks. Tearing up, the albino hugged back. "Thank you..."

"For what? Don't tell me you haven't been hugged in a while!" the teen girl asked, eyes glistening with worry for what his response might be.

"Not in four months..."

"GAH! THAT'S SO TERRIBLE!" Galaco exclaimed, hugging him tighter as CUL began to wrap his head in bandages. "Here, you can stay here for the night."

"Th-thank you!"

* * *

"Bye! Thank you again!" Piko started back to his small apartment, waving at the couple who had helped him through the night. When the house and smiling duo were out of sight, the boy looked down at what he was carrying. The two girls had given him their phone number along with a couple bandages for future use. _I guess life isn't so bad after all._

"Hey! If it isn't the gay albino! What'cha got in that bag there?" a voice called as the same group of guys from the day before stepped out from the shadows. The small teen stiffened before gathering all his courage to tell them off. "None of your business. Now, would you please let me go home?"

"Too far, gay. **No one **tells me what to do." the main guy growled, stepping forward and grabbing Piko's arm. The tiny boy screamed in pain as the man twisted his arm the wrong way until a loud _*SNAP!* _was heard. The smaller began crying from the pain that twisted through his body and dropped the plastic bag he had been carrying before the bully punched him in the face. Beginning to rummage through the bag, another teen pulled out the phone number of CUL and Galaco. Before he could get a good look at it, a fist flashed out and hit him directly in the head. Piko looked up at the person who had just saved him; a man with tasseled pink hair and piercing yellow-green eyes.

"What are you doing, Chiharu? I thought I had talked to you about hurting people." the newcomer growled, fierce jade eyes locking with terrified red ones. "Y...Yuuma-sempai..." the guy stammered before running off, closely followed by the rest of his gang. When they were out of sight, Yuuma rushed over to Piko, his eyes softening as he examined the boy's condition. The latter shied away, afraid that the man was going to hurt him. However, the other's deep voice destroyed his fears. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you..."

A hand reached out and brushed against the albino teen's arm, causing him to whimper in pain. Concern filled Yuuma's face as he realized what had happened. "He broke your arm, didn't he? Here, let me take you to your house." The pinkette picked up the pale boy, drawing a squeak from the smaller male. "So, where do you live? I don't have a phone on my, so I'll have to use yours to call the hospital..." Piko pointed to the apartments with his good arm, wincing as the movement shifted the arm that was broken. When the older male was holding him he felt something strange in his chest...something that he couldn't figure out...

"Okay then, which one?"

"01..." came the reply, the small boy's face reddening when he remembered that he hadn't cleaned since Miki left. He had thought his life was over at the time and hadn't even bothered to eat much over the past months. Fishing the key out of his pocket, the albino male screamed when he accidently hit his broken arm. "AHHH!"

"Are you okay?! We're almost there, hang on!" Yuuma exclaimed, quickening the pace. Swiftly reaching the other boy's apartment, the pinkette unlocked to door and ran inside, grabbing the phone off the wall. He didn't take time to place Piko on the couch and dialed '911'.

"...a broken arm...Sendo Chiharu...301 Main Street, apartment 01...thank you!" the tall male placed the phone back on it's rest, turning back to Piko. "Say, why were they bullying you?"

"I...I'm an albino...a-and...I...I'm g-gay..." the teen replied, tearing up again. Then he covered his face with his good arm. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" A enraged expression overcame Yuuma's face and Piko squeaked, afraid that he was mad at him.

"THOSE JERKS! THAT IS _**NOT **_A GOOD REASON!" the older roared, obviously furious at the boys. Then he saw the frightened expression on Piko's face and instantly regretted his outburst. "I'm sorry...and don't worry! I'm gay too." At this, the albino uncovered his face, feeling his heart begin to flutter. Was this...hopefulness? He honestly didn't know. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"WE'RE HERE FROM THE HOSPITAL! IS A MAN NAMED YUUMA HERE?" Yuuma rushed to answer the door, still carrying Piko. "I'm here! Here, this boy has a broken arm!"

The medics reached out to take the small boy away, but he clung tightly to the man carrying him. The jade eyed male whispered to the pale teen, telling him to let the people take him to the hospital and that they'd both ride in the ambulance. Nodding, the small boy let the other men take him to the ambulance, constantly checking to see if Yuuma was following.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" a nurse asked as soon as they were in the ambulance, pulling out a check-board.

"Utatane Piko..." the boy responded shyly. All the lights...the pain...the voices...for the second time, the albino blacked out. The last thing he heard was Yuuma calling out his name.

* * *

A couple days had past when Piko woke up to see a small group of people sleeping in the hospital room. Among them, there was only one that he didn't know, and he blushed when he realized that Yuuma was sleeping at the end of the bed.

"Uuhhnnnn..." the albino groaned, running his eyes to get a clearer look at the people. When the pale boy looked again, he couldn't hold in his gasp.

"M-Miki-chan?!"

Upon hearing her name, the red haired girl stirred. When she looked up to see that Piko was awake, her eyes brightened. "Piko-kun! You're awake! I caught the first plane here as soon as I heard you were hurt! Ah, I'm so sorry for not Skyping you! My computer broke on the plane and we couldn't afford a new one!Oh! We have to tell Yuuma-san! You know..." She leaned in and whispered into the boy's ear. "He accidently spilled that he loves you..."

This news caused the fragile boy to blush furiously before he realized something. _This feeling I've been having...is it...love?_

"Hmmm...huh? Piko-san?" a deep voice asked from the base of the bed. Sleepily looking up, jade eyes brightened at the sight of the other boy awake. "Piko-san! You're awake!" The man's exclamation woke the others in the room, who were CUL, Galaco, and a girl with long salmon hair. Looking at her in a confused way, Piko tried to figure out if he knew her or not. Seeing his confused face, the girl introduced herself.

"Oh! My name is Megurine Luka! I'm dating Miki!" she explained, placing a hand on said girl's shoulder and smiling warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Utatane-san!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but could you guys leave for a minute? I have something I need to tell Piko-san." Yuuma asked, motioning to the door. Giggling, Miki left, closely followed by the confused others. Once they had all gone, the yellow-green eyed man turned back to Piko. "Uhh...P-Piko-san...there's something I have to tell you..."

"Yes? And please Yuuma-dono, don't call me Piko-san...you can just call me Piko..."

"Okay then. And you can just call me Yuuma." The tall male took a deep breath in. "I just want you to know that ever since I met you in the ally, I've felt the need to protect you, forever, and...to love you. If it's fine with you, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Bursting out in tears, Piko tried to hug the other male, only managing to hurt his arm a bit. "I'd love to!" Yuuma looked him in the eye and smiled warmly. Then he leaned in and kissed the albino lightly.

"I love you, Piko."

"I love you too, Yuuma."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh...my head hurts from staring at this darned screen...  
Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**~Neko**


End file.
